The Grow Show!
The Grow Show! is the 13th episode of Tigger's Clues from Season 1. Contents #Characters Present #Summary #Recap #Trivia Characters Present § Tigger § Candace (North America) § Tickety Tock § Thomas § Duck (cameo on living room picture) § Phineas § Ferb § Cinderella § Tinkerbell § Inchworms § Lilo § Annie § Max Owl Oranges Sunflowers Orange Sunflower Summary Everything is growing in their special ways and Candace and Tigger teach the viewers about growth. Recap § Candace and Tigger have been growing. They play a game of Tigger's Clues to figure out what Tigger wants to do outside. They get the notebook from Tickety Tock. She then finds the 1st clue on some dirt on some boots and draws it in her notebook. Not long after that, Candace and Tigger help Phineas and Ferb figure out how to make orange juice and where it comes from. They find out that orange juice comes from oranges, which come from orange trees, which come from seeds: first a seed is planted, and then an orange tree grows, an orange gets picked from the tree, gets squeezed, and the juice is poured into a cup. In summary, orange juice comes from an orange tree seed that is planted; and then, the seed grows into a full-grown orange tree; and then, an orange is picked from the tree; and the juice is squeezed into a cup Phineas and Ferb also said that you can also get orange juice from a carton out of the fridge. After helping them out, Candace heads outside to find the 2nd clue on the watering can. She draws it in her notebook. She heads back inside for Mail time and in the package After that, Candace and Tigger help their felt friends, Help Owl, figure out where certain fruits and vegetables grow. They know that Owl. After they sing a song about it, they skidoo back home and Candace finds the 3rd clue on some seeds on the table. Candace draws the 3rd clue and sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. Candace thought she should put the seeds and dirt in the watering can and mix them up. That answer was so silly it poured on her head. Candace thought he had better put the seeds in the dirt and use the watering can to water the seeds in the dirt. The answer to Tigger's Clues is that Tigger wanted to plant a garden. Candace and Tigger went outside once more to do so after figuring out Tigger's Clues. Tigger had just dug a hole in the ground when Candace arrived with the watering can and one of the seeds, which she dropped into the hole. After Tigger filled the hole back up and watered it, Candace says that if we give the seed plenty of water and sunshine, it'll grow up to be a big, beautiful, Orange sunflower. As he tells the viewers this, the seed does grow into an orange sunflower, but tells us that this doesn't happen until later before shrinking back into the ground. As Candace and Tigger plant more seeds, Phineas, Ferb, Cinderella, Tinkerbell, and the felt friends Lilo & Annie came over. Candace plants more seeds as she sings the So Long Song (which the other sunflowers moved to) and after Cinderella digs a hole, Candace tosses a seed into it, Phineas and. Ferb over it up, and a small sunflower instantly grew. Everyone waves goodbye as the episode ends. Trivia This is the first time Boo's Haunted House came a skidoo location for the viewer. § This is the first time that Candace skidoos into Boo's Haunted House § Running Gag: Every time Candace says Tigger's Clues after finding the third clue, the seeds jump on their own. § As of this episode, the animation has fully improved, giving the characters more movement, as well as more expressions on their faces. This is also the first time Robert M. Charde was one of the animators. § Running Gag: Candace saying "Grow". § Tigger's ball appears at the beginning of the episode on the snack table, but the colors of the ball and stripe are reversed (the ball is red and the stripe is yellow) § The pawprint grows two times and makes the sound of Thomas’s entrance and then splashes. § When Candace gets his watering can, he uses his hair from Late Season 1. § This is because this episode is in development somewhere in October 2013 and Candace's hair was short in November 2013. § When Tigger skidooed out Boo's Haunted House, the skidoo sound wasn't heard, likely due to the music. However, it was heard when Candace skidooed out. § When Candace says "You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help figuring out what Tigger wants to do outside today", her voice from Pretend Time is used. During the Thinking Time segment (except when the Tigger's Clues answer is given), this also happens. § Tiger makes a cameo appearance on the call reminder on the bulletin board when Candace went outside with the watering can near the end of the episode. § This makes her the 2nd character to appear on a call reminder, the 1st being Winnie the Pooh , who appeared on the 1st 3 ("Tigger's Story Time", "Adventures in Art", and "Tigger Goes to the Beach"). § The sunflower says "But that's not till later" from the previous episode The Trying Game. § After getting the answer wrong, the water mixed with seeds is poured over Candace's head. Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes